Vidas e Vidas
by La Bella Cahill
Summary: Eles não sabem, mas se encontraram muitas e muitas vezes, e muitas outras situações e muitas outras emoções. Amyan metaforicamente falando. 5 Double Drabble.
1. Londres, Era Vitoriana

_Londres, 1888._

Alice Cahill andava pelo Kensington Garden ao lado de sua prima/amiga Sarah Starling. As duas conversavam despreocupadas, sobre os assassinatos de Jack, o Estripador, até que Alice topou de frente com um homem.

- Nossa! Machuquei-me!-, ela exclamou, e Sarah a ajudou a levantar. O homem também, junto com seu amigo.

- Sinto muito, moça. Se lhe causei algum dano...

- Não, está tudo bem.

- Gostaria de tomar um chá?

Esse pedido surpreendeu Alice. Mas ela aceitou. Ele parecia interessante.

Que engano retumbante. Eles eram completamente violento. Era muito inteligente, e Alice tinha quase certeza que ele poderia ser um primeiro-ministro algum dia. Um estrategista político brilhante, realmente. Mas a política dele não era tão pacífica quanto ela esperava. Aquele homem só pensava em Guerra, e ela apenas na paz. Deveria ser mais um Lucian. Quando Sarah e Alice voltaram para casa, ela pensava nele. Não era muito promissor.

- Então, Lice, que acha do tal garoto?

- O nome dele é Isaac Kabra. É gentil, mas acho que é Lucian.

Sarah franziu o cenho.

- É arriscado, Alice.

- Acho que a partir de agora, estou amando riscos.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu vou abordar várias décadas, como nesse capítulo. <strong>


	2. Genebra, Primeira Guerra Mundial

_Genebra, 1916_

Ignatius olhou pelo salão, tentando ignorar as belas alemãs que passavam ao seu lado.

Não era justo. Logo o país com quem estava em Guerra, era o que tinha as mulheres mais bonitas.

- Tudo bem aí, Ignatius?-, perguntou seu amigo Hender.

- Porque as mulheres _deles_ tem de ser assim?- perguntou Ignatius.

- Estamos em um país neutro, homem. Vou partir ao ataque. Submarinos alemães, a postos! Um encouraçado inglês irá fazer uma prisioneira hoje!

- Só uma?- Ignatius brincou. Mas Hender já estava avançando em uma ruiva com ar inteligente.

Ignatius fitou uma outra ruiva alemã. Bonita. Ela olhou para ele. Ele olhou para ela.

- Boa noite, senhor-, disse a segunda ruiva.

- Meu nome é Adleheid Schmidt, senhor, e presumo que seja inglês, então espero que agora por saber o meu nome e ter examinado com alguma atenção meu rosto consiga deixar-me em paz. Com licença, muito obrigada. Não flerto com perdedores.

Ela saiu apressada, carregando seu leque.

Agora, Ignatius estava determinado a conquistá-la. Parecia que ela havia deixado uma mensagem. _Não flerto com perdedores, mas perdedores PODEM flertar comigo. Venha, mas será doloroso, talvez trágico._

Ele, com muito prazer, atenderia o pedido.


	3. Dublin, Segunda Guerra Mundial

_Dublin, 1942_

- Viva os países neutros-, murmurou Sebastian. Estava na enfermaria de um hospital em Dublin. Ele iria bombardear a Inglaterra, mas uma tempestade o fez cair em um vilarejo a alguns quilômetros de Dublin.

- O senhor falou alguma coisa, Sr. Roffenberg?

- Hum, não. Obrigado, Srta. Cahill.

Isabella Cahill era a enfermeira daquele setor do Hospital. Era o _setor do Eixo_.

- É melhor o senhor não falar nada, Sr. Roffenberg. Está fraco demais para isso.

Ela puxou um pouco seu cobertor e fez outra compressa de água fria. Tocou em sua testa.

- A febre está passando. Mas teremos de aplicar outra compressa em sua testa, Sr. Roffenberg. Deixe-me examinar sua perna- Ela tirou o cobertor e desenfaixou a perna.

O que ela viu não era nada bom. A perna estava coberta de pus e sangue.

- Chamarei o doutor. Fique aqui, Sr. Roffenberg. Não se mexa.

- E eu poderia sair andando por aí?

Isabella riu.

Sebastian fechou os olhos e teve um sonho

_"- Sebastian-, uma voz quase cantando o chamou. Uma mulher com um vestido branco estava olhando para ele. Parecia Isabella. Cabelos ruivos cacheados caindo nos ombros e olhos verdes. _

_- Venha. Ande._

_E ele andou. Normalmente. Como se estivesse curado._

_- Venha..."_

Ele acordou. Mas sentia que aquele sonho era um presságio. Do que iria por vir.

* * *

><p><strong>Tá, passou um pouco de um Double Drabble, mas conta, não é?<strong>


	4. América, Guerra Fria

_Seattle,1967_

- Leia as coisas que O Homem escreve, Annabella, e concordará comigo-, disse Clarence calmamente, enquanto lia o livro 3 da série _O Capital_, a obra-prima de Karl Marx.

- Clarence, silêncio!-, exclamou sua esposa, Annabella Cahill. Ela não acreditava nisso. Havia se casado com um comunista.

- Calma, querida! Carl aí em sua barriga não deve estar gostando!

Annabella se irritou.

- O. Nome. Dele. Não. Será. Carl.

- E. Qual. Será. O. Nome. Dele?

Annabella tentou não rir. De verdade, ela tentou. Mas não conseguiu. Explodiu em risadas.

- Mamãe, você está bem?-, sua filha Roselynn veio.

- Estou, Rosie, relaxe.

Rosie era uma adolescente de 14 anos.

- Mãe! Pode fazer mal ao Carl.

- Há!

Annabella fuzilou Clarence com o olhar.

- Desde quando você virou Comunista?

- Desde...

Nesse momento, o carteiro passou e entregou um telegrama à eles.

"_CAROS SENHORES CLARENCE E ANNABELLA CAHILL._

_DEVIDO A PROBLEMAS COM A JUSTIÇA RELACIONADOS A SUSPEITA DE SUBVERSÃO POR PARTE DOS SENHORES..."_

- Malditos!-, Clarence exclamou.

- A mesma coisa que aconteceu com Chaplin...

- M...!

- Querido!

- Papai!

Todos se olharam. Clarence, Annabella e Roselynn sentaram e refletiram.

- Eu sei, acho que devíamos ir para o exílio...

- E-Eu concordo com o papai, mamãe... Mas não é justo!- Roselynn bateu na mesa. Estava sentindo muita coisa naquele momento.

- Roselynn! Controle-se! Não é o fim do mundo!

- É SIM!

Ela correu para cima, e começou a chorar.

- Ah, meu Deus...

- Mas ela está certa. Não é justo.

Annabella e Clarence ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo.

- E agora, só podemos fazer uma coisa- Annabella disse

E, os dois, ao mesmo tempo, disseram:

- Seguir em frente.

* * *

><p><strong>SEI que passou MUITO, mas deixa quieto.<strong>


End file.
